


A Minor Overreaction

by thatgirljazz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh Becket may have helped save the world, but he’s not okay with his daughter going to her first dance with a boy. What makes it worse is how calm his wife, Mako, is about it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt about Raleigh being an overprotective dad about his daughter having a love life.

"This is her first Homecoming Dance. Isn't it supposed to be fun?" Mako sighs as she pushes past her husband's frame to go upstairs, but of course, he follows.

"It is," admittedly, he only got to go to one before the Kaiju attacked, but it was fun.

"Then why are you so worried?" Mako spins around so fast, he almost bumps into her. Her dark eyes glare at him.

"Why can't she go with a group of her friends?" he rolls his shoulders back, trying to get rid of the ever growing tension between his shoulder blades.

"She  _is_  going with a friend," Mako rolls her eyes and continues upstairs.

"I meant  _girl_  friends," Raleigh corrects. She knows what he meant.

"I don't see the big deal," she shrugs.

"What if he tries to kiss her?" Raleigh places his hand on her arm, so she'll look at him.

"I still don't see the big deal," Mako shrugs again.

"She's fourteen! That's a big deal!" he can't believe she's so calm about this.

"I enrolled into the Jaeger Academy when I was fourteen, Raleigh. Trust me, she can handle a boy kissing her. I thought you liked James anyway," she puts a hand on her hip.

"I liked James  _before_  he asked Yukiko to Homecoming. He seemed perfectly nice then."

"He's still nice. Now stop following me. I have to do Yukiko's hair. Wait downstairs for James."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I'm not having you style her hair."

"Fair enough."

Raleigh waits downstairs on the couch, tapping his fingers on the arm. He checks the clock. Maybe they should get a dog. He checks the clock again. At least a dog could keep him company while they wait. His blue eyes start shifting to the clock when the doorbell rings. He practically jumps out of his seat. To Raleigh, having your teenage daughter go to a dance with a teenage boy is almost as bad as going toe to toe with a Kaiju.  _At least when I fought the Kaiju, Mako was on my side_. It's times like these when he wishes Pentecost was alive. The Marshal would've been rushing to the door right along with him.

"E-Evening, Mr. Becket," James' eyes lock onto Raleigh's, even though his voice cracks. That was brave of him. He's only two inches taller than Yukiko, but Raleigh's sure he'll shoot up. His shoes are huge for his lanky body. For a second, he wonders if he gets picked on at school. If he does, he's sure Yukiko backs him up. He shakes his curly dark hair out of his green eyes.

"Evening, James. Come in," he grips the door for a second longer before opening it wider. "Yukikos still getting ready."

James nods eagerly and walks in. He clutches the corsage box in his hands as he stands at the bottom of the stairs.

"Isn't that usually for prom?" Raleigh arches a blond eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," James licks his lips," but I thought it would be nice--for Yukiko--I mean--it doesn't take much to put on a nice shirt and jacket, but for girls--I thought she deserved it...sir."

The gesture is nice, but the kid's not off the hook yet.

"And your parents know to bring her back at ten thirty?" Mako wanted to let her stay out until eleven, but he was not having that.

"Yes, sir."

"Not a minute later."

"Yes, sir."

"Is your dad in the military?"

James shakes his head immediately. "No, Mr. Becket, but, I mean, I know what you and Mrs. Mori-Becket did...for all of us. I wouldn't be going to a dance--I wouldn't even be born if it wasn't for you. If anyone deserves respect, it's you, sir."

Raleigh blinks, surprised. None of Yukiko's friends have ever really acknowledged Mako or him for destroying the Breach. Why would they? They didn't live through the Kaiju War. They grew up in the rebuilding, but they didn't suffer the loss. It takes him a minute to come back.

"Thank you, James."

James gives him a small smile and nods.

Upstairs, Mako looks at her daughter with pride. "You are so beautiful."

Yukiko smiles. She has Mako's dimples, but Raleigh's almost crooked smile. "Do you think Dad is torturing James yet?"

"There's only one way to find out," Mako shrugs. She goes down the stairs first and stands next to Raleigh. "Hi, James."

"Hi, Mrs. Mori-Becket."

"Here I come!" Yukiko calls out and walks downstairs. Her dark hair is usually straight, but with Mako's help, it's flowing in long spirals. Her maroon polka dot dress looks perfect against her olive skin and hazel eyes. Raleigh looks at James who looks even more blown away.

"Wow, Yukiko. You look great," he opens his box. "I got this for you."

"Aw, James. That's really nice of you," she smiles and he blushes.

They have the awkward innocence that only freshmen at their first dance seem to have. If they end up going to senior prom together, he won't be blushing.

"You look beautiful," Raleigh smiles and she goes in for the hug first. His smile grows. He thought she might've said she was too old to hug her dad. 

"Thanks, Dad."

"I'm sure Karen has waited long enough. You two should go. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" Mako asks.

"No, it's not a problem, Mrs. Mori-Becket," James tells her.

"If you change your mind, call us, Yukiko. I don't want Karen to have to do all the driving," she says. Raleigh holds back his laugh. Mako, always wanting to share the responsibility. Even now, she doesn't want anyone to think she isn't doing her part.

"Okay, Mom," Yukiko gives her a quick hug.

"Have fun!" Mako waves as they walk out.

"And be safe," Raleigh adds.

James opens the door for Yukiko before getting into the backseat next to her. His mom, Karen, gives them a wave and mouths something about Yukiko looking gorgeous. They wave back before the car drives off.

Mako feels Raleigh's arm around her waist. She knows he feels the exact same way she does. They may have closed the Breach, but Yukiko is their greatest accomplishment.

"We did good," Raleigh sighs, vocalizing her thoughts.

"Yes, we did," Mako smiles at him.


End file.
